Flack's Secret Valentine
by creativeenigma
Summary: Flack gets a secret Valentine but he doesn’t know who is she. FlackOC. I’m bad at summaries so just read if you wanna. Totally out of character.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

**SUMMARY**: Flack gets a secret Valentine but he doesn't know who is she. FlackOC. I'm bad at summaries so just read if you wanna. Totally out of character.

Once again, it's that dreaded day of February the 14th. Valentine's Day. The day where you're supposed to confess your _undying_ love for your crush. The day when cute little gift shops put on cute little decorations with cute little streamers and confetti and cute little teddy bears adorn the shelves of shops. The day when roses suddenly become very popular and very expensive. The day when television shows and radio shows keep reminding you to buy something overpriced for your loved ones.

Don Flack never understood the meaning of Valentine's Day. To him, it was just a day where people become extra lovey-dovey and are suddenly very rich. He has seen his friends fall foolishly for Valentine's Day. He particularly enjoys watching his good friend, Danny Messer, trying to woo the ladies over.

On Valentine morning, Flack woke up at 7 am as usual. He got up, stretched, walked aimlessly to the bathroom and shaved himself. After shaving, he stepped into the shower to wash himself. He timed himself. 15 minutes later, he got out, wrapped a towel around himself, walked to the bedroom, opened the cupboard and decided what to wear. Not that he really has to decide. He wears the same thing to work; a suit, a pastel-colored shirt and a different tie. He finally settled on a black suit, a white shirt and a gray tie. He put his gun into his holster, clipped his badge on his belt, tied his shoes, gave one look into the mirror and headed off to work.

The atmosphere in NYPD was very different that day. For some reason, every officer and detective had a heart-shaped pin on their shirts. Flack scowled when he saw them. He located his desk and sat in front of it. He looked down and saw a pink envelope on his desk. His friend, Gary McFay, walked past and Flack grabbed him by his coat to stop him. Gary nearly toppled over and Flack shook his head. Gary was somewhat a softie and Flack, including everyone else, had no idea how he managed to make it into NYPD.  
"Gary," said Flack. "What the hell is this?"

"Oooh, looks like someone has a secret Valentine," said Gary. He leaned on Flack's desk. "So, who's it from?"

"I dunno." Flack sniffed the envelope. Then he wrinkled up his nose. "I think there's perfume on it."

"And look," said Gary, turning the envelope over. S.W.A.K!"

"_What_?"

"Geez… you sure are a dumb ass when it comes to Valentine's Day," said Gary. "S.W.A.K stands for sealed with a kiss. See?" he flipped the envelope over and showed Flack the lipstick mark on it. "Looks like someone's really serious about you, no?"

"It's probably Danny or someone playing a prank on me."

"Don't be too sure. Anyway, I gotta go now. See you later."

"Sure."

Flack looked down on at the envelope again. He was about to open it when someone snatched it from him. He turned around and saw Danny smirking at him.

"What's this, Flack?" he said, holding the envelope. "Sending someone a love letter? I wonder who's the unlucky girl."

"Give that back, Danny," said Flack.

"Oh, sealed with a kiss too? Pink is _so_ your color."

Danny laughed and patted Flack on the back. "Nah, I'm only playing with you. Who sent this?"

"Not you and one of your pranks?"

"I have better things to do than send you prank love letters, Flack."

"Oh… then who sent this?"

"Shall we find out?"

"Danny wait -"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

Too late. Flack buried his face in his hands as Danny eagerly threw the ripped envelope away.

"Shall I read it out loud?" said Danny.

"Hell no."

Danny shrugged. "I'm going to anyway." He cleared his throat. "Detective Flack, go to Central Park to follow your next clue." Danny screwed up his face. "What sort of letter is this?"

"It's a clue, dumb ass," said Flack, rolling his eyes.

"I knew that."

"Yeah, sure you did." Flack was about to crumple up the piece of paper when Danny stopped him.

"Aren't you gonna follow the clue?" said Danny.

"Um; no."

"Why not?"

"Because," said Flack. "It's a waste of time."

"Aw, don't say that. I'm eager to seeing what awaits you in Central Park."

"Too bad cos I'm _not_ going."

"Don't be a spoilt sport, Flack. What's the harm in trying?"

Flack fingered the paper. "Well… it _does_ make me wonder…"

"Great, so we're going?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm called for a case now."

"Neither am I. Come on already before Mac calls us to a crime scene."

**AT CENTRAL PARK**

"Alright, we're here but I don't see anything," said Danny.

"I told you this was a waste of time," said Flack.

"Flack, you haven't looked hard enough," said Danny, both men stopping in front of a man selling balloons.

"Excuse me, does one of you gentlemen happen to be Detective Flack?" said the man, approaching them.

"He is me," said Flack. "Why?"

"Someone bought a whole bunch of balloons for you and left a card," he said, giving Flack about a dozen heart-shaped balloons in shades of red, pink and white. Flack looked at it in horror. Danny tried hard not to show his amusement.

"Here's the card," said the man, digging in his pockets and giving Flack a pink card. Flack smelled the same perfume on the card. "Have a good day, detectives!"

"Yeah you too," said Danny. He looked up at the balloons in Flack's hand and let out a snort of laughter. "What does the card say?"

"I don't wanna read the damn card," said Flack, clearly annoyed. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Flack," he answered. Danny watched him for a while as he talked. "Uh huh. Yup, Danny's with me. Alright."

"What?" asked Danny.

"Crime scene."

"Looks like we have to go back to NYPD pronto."

"Yup."

Flack looked at the balloons. "Um… Danny?"

"What?"

"How am I going to walk back with all these balloons?"

**BACK AT NYPD**

"Wow," said one of the police officers when Flack and Danny walked in. "Who are the balloons for, Flack?"

"Yeah Flack," said another one. "I thought you hated Valentine's Day."

"I didn't _buy_ them," said Flack, his face turning red. "Someone bought them for me."

"And who's that someone?"

"His secret Valentine," said Danny, smirking.

They laughed except for Flack who muttered "C'mon, Danny."

They reached his desk and he tied the balloons to the arm of his chair. Then he remembered the card and got curious about it.

"Danny, where's the card?"

"Here with me. Why?"

"Just out of curiosity… what does it say?"

Danny took out the card from his back pocket. "It says 'Happy Valentine's Day'. That's all."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I'd like to know who sent the card and balloons."

"Wait, I thought you're annoyed with it."

"Well, now when I see it, it doesn't look that bad…"

**OUTSIDE NYPD**

She watched as Flack got into his car along with a man wearing glasses and carrying a forensics kit and they drove off. She smiled to herself when she saw him coming back carrying the balloons she bought for him. She's had her eyes on that detective; ever since she saw him when he came to a crime scene and she so happened to be there. Maybe it was love at first sight but all she knew was she had fallen for Detective Flack; the detective with the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen.

"Hey, you coming?" one of her friends called out to her. "We'd better go now. Office break's over and we'd better get back before the boss kills us!"

"Oh – right – yes, I'm coming."

"What's up with you? Still have the hots for that detective who asked you to give a witness report?"

"Well… yeah."

"Does he know that you're his secret Valentine?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Some things are better left unknown."

**THE END**

-------------------------

I don't really like how this story turned out cos 1) I've been planning since last week but got stuck for ideas and 2) It's almost 3 am and I'm sleepy and I've been pressuring myself to complete this story. Anyway, I've left Flack's secret Valentine nameless cos I have no idea who to put! It can be anyone; you can even imagine it's you. LOL Happy Valentine's!   



End file.
